Hate is a Strong Word!
by yankeebecky
Summary: I can’t believe that I am back in Ipswich Mass. I never ever wanted to come back here not after what happened. But my wonderful parents in their infinite wisdom though it would be best for me to be here. ReidxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey people this is my very first fic so feedback would be awesome

I own Nothing

Chapter 1

I can't believe that I am back in Ipswich Mass. I never ever wanted to come back here not after what happened. But my wonderful parents in their infinite wisdom though it would be best for me to be here, where the 'sons' could watch me. My parents had decided that since I was now 17 that they were going to travel the world and see its treasures as they put it... _ Great _I thought, just what I need the assholes who thought I wasn't good enough to hang around with when we were all growing up. I mean they basically made my life hell and if I had anything to do with it they would regret making me feel like I wasn't worth their precious time.

You may be wondering what exactly they did when I was younger to make me hate them, well the answer is I don't. No really I don't hate them, I tried especially one in particular, but they were still my Best friends, how pathetic is that. I love Them Pogue and I have literally known each other since the day that we were born, well before that if you count out moms meeting at the doctor's office the day my mom found out she was pregnant and his was in for her 6 month scan. And from that day on the two were best friends so Pogue was kind of like my older brother and I love that about him I could trust him with everything, well almost. Tyler, Reid and I were also close Tyler was only born two weeks before me, and Reid was two months before me so we did allot of the same thing, while Caleb and Pogue were 6 and nine months older than me. So they were always bigger and rougher than u s younger ones. so most of my life that is how it was Me and my boys until the turned thirteen, they changed and they started always being near each other only and starting to exclude me from things it started with just a couple of things and by the time school started at the end of our 13th summer, when the stopped speaking to me altogether they wouldn't even take my calls and Every time I tried to catch up to them they just ran faster. I know they wont recognize me, I had changed allot since the last time they left me behind. I didn't necessarily want to hurt them for the way that they had treated me but I did want them to feel bad about it. And I was pretty sure that they would as soon as they saw me. I had grown nicely since I had left, well maybe grown isn't the way to describe it I hadn't actually grown any more than an inch since I had left, so I stood at an intimidating 5foot ... yeah that's it !! Oh well I wasn't much for heights anyway! I was what most guys would think of as their wet dreams I Guess or so I had been told by many boys at my old High School, Skanks! I had thick shiny mahogany brown hair, incredibly clear skin and I killer figure I liked my body I guess I may be the only girl in the world but I really don't care, I am slim NOT THIN OR SKINNY!! With a nice ass and double D's to match. Many of my boyfriends liked those particular assets of mine, though I can't imagine why Sarcasm I god's gift to man. And with these positive thought I pulled up outside the local teen hangout.

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Chapter 2

I sat in my new Mustang my parents had bought for me to try and bribe me into not getting myself kicked out of this new school. I loved this car it was a royal metallic purple and suited me to a T! I was so nervous I was about to walk into Nicky's and I was sure this was where the boys would be my Mom wanted me to try and make friends with them again. I was really here to make them beg me to talk to them which I guess I might after I had made them suffer I was very capable of taking care of myself. I stepped out of my car and started walking towards the back door smoothing my clothes down as I walked, running my hands over my black leather mini skirt and over my blood red Corset with a Mini Leather jacket, and completed by my favorite pair of black high stilettos, one of my exes used to call them my fuck me shoes, cause every-time I wore them I wanted to get laid I ask you how do you argue with that logic!!

I pushed the front door open and was greeted by a comforting scent of stale cigarettes and beer, I personally though that they should make an air-freshener out of it I would definitely use it !I walked with a practiced confidence straight up to the bar and asked for 3 tequilas, lime and salt as well as a 2 Coors Extras, The bartender just handed them straight to me without even asking for ID which surprised me but how many under aged females do you know that hang out in bars on their own ?? Have I mentioned how much I love being me!! I took my shots and downed one of my beers picked up the other and started milling around the Bar. As I walked past the dance floor I noticed a blonde girls dancing very closely to a brunette with almost black eyes and an olive tint to his skin. Caleb, I couldn't even avoid them for one night this was going to be fun though! I walked over the juke box to chose my song I loved to dance and I could tell that I would make great friends with the blonde as she looked like she knew how to party !! And I defiantly knew how I was infamous at my old school for my party hard habits in fact they used to tell me that my theme son should have been She Likes to Move by N.E.R.D!

I skimmed the juke box and decided on Ms. New Booty by bubba Sparxx (Featuring Mr. ColliPark & Ying Yang Twins) and to play right after it I chose Ay Chico by Pit bull, these are two of my all time favorite songs! I finished my beer as the slow song Caleb had been dancing to ended and mad my way on to the floor as NERD started I heard squeals which unsurprisingly came from the Blonde Caleb was with and I looked across the Floor toward the Pool tables and saw where the other came from There was a dark haired girl with Mocha skin attempting to play pool with the other 3 sons, I knew it was them straight away puberty had been kind to them. My eyes lingered over one in particular, but I couldn't let myself get stuck in that trap I had a mission to complete. I started moving my hips as the rhythm flowed through me like y blood in my veins. Dancing had always been natural for m it was instinctive. I saw the blonde run to the pool table to grab a long haired guy and (which I assumed to be Pogue he looked like him) and The Dark haired Girl and drag them onto the floor. I smirked to myself as I thought about my future here in Ipswich I had never liked it here but this could at least entertain me till the end of my senior year. I danced like m life depended on it. I felt arm circle my waist and I didn't even bother to turn around to find out who it was, I didn't need to, I already knew who it was he still smelled the same I could never be able to forget that scent to me it smelled like home, I immediately rethought my plan how could I hurt the one guy who had always made me feel like everything was OK. As his hand ran over my skin it seemed to set it on fire. Of course that would be the way he would move straight past the butterflies and gooey feelings to the scorching lust. As I turned to face him I heard his breath catch in his throat. As he no doubt realized who he was dancing with. His arms dropped from me like a ton weight was pulling them off. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but disappointment. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I thought I saw his eyes flash but that was impossible the sons didn't have powers they weren't like me were they.

I didn't have much time to think on it as big muscular arms picked me up, and started to spin me around.

"I can't believe you are here"

"Ok Simms, you need to put me down I have legs and I do like to use them contrary to popular beliefs, seriously Put me Down!"

"Sorry B"

"Bobby is that you baby girl? Damn you've changed" stated Pogue I could see what I assumed to be his girlfriend tense behind him at the familiarity as he hugged me

"Shocking really those four years could change a person"

"And here we thought B would be different to Reid if they weren't always together, I've missed you B" said Caleb as he wrapped his arms around me

"What are you doing here?" asked Reid clearly pissed that I deemed myself worthy to breathe the same air as him

"Garwin don't get your panties in a twist, you don't have to worry I am not here for you, my mother and step father decided to go traveling and I got shipped off to this shithole, you wont even know I am here, I am not stupid you didn't want me around then and don't worry I am not stupid enough to think that things change, although Reid from what I have heard about you my tits should be enough for you to at least be pleasant, or is there not enough on show for the man whore of Spencer?"

All three of the other sons burst into laughter

"Damn Reid she really called you out on that one" Pogue laughed as he put an arm around my shoulder

"I am not exactly sure what you all find funny, I wasn't just talking about him, you deserted me when I needed you most, did you know that my father died a week after my birthday. No, because you were all to wrapped up on your own shit, I almost died with him did my 'best friends' come to see me in the hospital? NO! I was all alone my mother was out of town they couldn't reach her for almost the whole month that that I was stuck in that hospital bed I almost died! **Did any of you care?? NO! SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT PRETENDING THAT YOU ALL CARE NOW!!"**

"B, please we're sorry. We had things going on that we can't explain"

I couldn't look at them I turned my back just in time to feel my eyes flash

"**YOU ALL WILL NEVER CHANGE SELFISH ENTITLED RICH BASTARDS, DON'T BOTHER WE AREN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE**" I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, I turned to face them and said in a small voice

"I'm not sure we ever were" with that I turned on my heal and left Nicky's with the tears steaming down my face I jumped in my car (thank god I left the top down) and started the engines just in time to seem the group exit the bar looking around foe me I gunned the car and pealed out of Nicky's heading straight to my apartment. I really needed to calm done before I blew something up.

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but my OC

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning, feeling sluggish,_ I suppose that's what I get for crying myself to sleep over those assholes _I thought to myself. I dragged myself from my bed to go and put a pot of coffee on I know that some people will use instant coffee especially when they live alone but I didn't, its all about having fresh coffee from freshly ground beans, my mother and her husband never understood why I couldn't just have instant like them I enjoyed my morning ritual too much though.

As my coffee was brewing I hopped into the shower I only had an hour and a half before I needed to be at the Provost's office and I really didn't want to be late not that I'm ever on time. I was late for my own mother's second wedding. It has never taken me long to shower though it was my hair and make-up that always took the time for me. As I hopped out of the shower, my phone started ringing

"Hi Mom what's going on?"

"Honey I got a phone call this morning from Meredith Garwin, apparently you saw the boys last night and left quite an impression, would you care to tell me what happened"

"Not really, they just came up to me expecting me to be all gushy and shit over seeing them again"

"Honey all that happened along time ago. Don't you think that its time to let that anger go?"

"No Mom I don't, we were all friend none of us really hung around with anyone else. I grew up with them. They were more than just my friends they were like family. They left me and I had no-one else to turn to. Every day that I was in the hospital I gave them chances, day after day, they knew I was there I called Mrs. Danvers to let them know. They never came I'm done I am not doing it again I wont give them the chance to hurt me again they did this, not me!"

"if you really thought of them as family you would have forgiven them already, people make mistakes, maybe they had a good reason-"

"Mother Stop I almost died there is no excuse. I had more to deal with that summer than they can possibly imagine. I am not doing this with them again it's only till May and then I will graduate and leave this godforsaken place behind"

"alright honey if that's what you want, please don't be mad at me for this but Mrs. Garwin wanted you over for dinner with the boys tonight I gave her your number and said that you would go-"

"MOM! Please tell me that you didn't"

"Roberta Amelia Stewart that is enough, Mrs. Garwin has never done anything to you! So you will go and you will be your normal pleasant self or I will cut off your monthly allowance! And take your car for good measure!"

"Alright I'll go and I will be polite and pleasant, but I am not letting them back in, you know just as well as I do that it is too dangerous to make friends with that psycho on the loose"

"OK honey thank you, the dinner is tonight at 7.30pm at the Garwin Estate, she will call you with all the other details later today. I love you honey have a good first day"

"Love you too Mom. We'll talk soon OK I have to get going or I will be late"

I really didn't feel any better when I got off the phone with my mom; being without her made me uneasy I haven't been without her since the accident. I didn't even realize that I had started to cry, I felt like I was losing my grip on reality being back in Ipswich.

It hurt to see Reid look at me that way, like I was some disease that he had managed to get rid of that had just come back to get him. I really wanted nothing to do with them, I just wanted to get through my 18th birthday alive without the hunters finding me and then I would change my name and go into hiding, like many of the females in our line.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at the clock I realized that I had to leave the apartment in ten minutes, I hadn't noticed that between my phone call and my thought about Reid I had spent all my time for preparing wallowing. I used to do my hair and make-up and put my school bag together.

When I walked out the door I was already late _great_ I thought _I am always fucking late_! I ran quickly down to my car and sped off towards the school. Luckily because of my lead foot I made it to the provost's office with 2mins to spare! I walked towards the desk and noticed the girls I had seen last night with the boys sitting there, they stopped talking as soon as they noticed me waiting.

Thank god for being brought up in the upper class or I would've shown my weakness at seeing them so unexpectedly. I ignored them and rang the bell at the front desk.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" said the older woman sitting behind the desk, she kind of reminded me of my grandmother when I was younger, thinking of my Nan brought a tear to my eye I swallowed the lump that had formed on my throat.

"Roberta Stewart I need to pick up my schedule and I have a meeting with the Provost this morning" I sated smiling

"Oh yes dear we have been expecting you, the provost will be with you in a moment, he is in with a couple of students right now, so if you just take a seat." She indicated some very uncomfortable looking chairs lined up against the wall

"Thanks"

I took a seat trying to ignore the glares I was getting from the other girls in the room, just then my phone started singing at me again

"_Hey You're a crazy bitch__  
__But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it__  
__When I dream, I'm doing you all night__  
__Scratches all down my back to keep me right on-"_

"Hello"

"Is this Bobby?"

"Yes, can I ask who is speaking?"

"Oh Bobby Its Meredith Garwin here, oh honey, it so good to hear your voice"

"Yours too Mrs. Garwin"

I noted the shocked look on the girls faces as I slipped into an easy conversation with Reid's mother. I didn't like that they could understand my conversation so I slipped in to the French that Mrs. Garwin had taught me when I was a child

"Queest-ce que je devrais porter est lui un dîner formel?" (So what do I need to wear for dinner this evening? Is it formal or casual?)

"Vous pouvez porter quelque cher, j'ait entendu que vous étiez à la maison et je sais vous manquez votre mère quand vous deux êtes distant, étiez toujours plutôt des soeurs, à mon avis" (You can wear whatever dear, I heard that you were home and I know how you miss your mother when you two are apart, always were more like sisters, in my opinion).

"Ouais c'est nous, si dysfonctionnel nous fonctionnent." (Yeah that's us, so dysfunctional we function).

She giggled at that "Cher bon j'ai entendu parler de votre course dans ces matin et moi ai juste voulu vous faire savoir que tous les familles seront là, je sais que vous ne voulez pas voir les garçons mais ses meilleurs d'avoir cette réunion derrière les portes fermées, vous ne pensent pas?" (Well dear I heard about your run in this morning and I just wanted to let you know that all the families will be there, I know you don't want to see the boys but its better to have this reunion behind closed doors, don't you think?)

"Oui je conviens, je serai là à 7.30, je dois aller maintenant bien que je sois sur Mon chemin dans une reunion" (Yes I agree, I will be there at 7.30, I need to go now though I am on my way into a meeting)

"Oh bien cher voyez-vous ce soir. Au revoir" (Oh ok dear see you tonight. Good-bye"

"Au revoir" (Good-bye)

as I got off the phone the door o my left opened and I saw the 'sons' walk out together, I saw them look at me Pogue smiled at me and I couldn't help myself I never could where he was concerned I smiled back and gave a quick nod as the provost called me into his office.

He was an older man kind of looked like I would imagine a five star general would very serious looking man. _Like he hadn't laughed in years, I thought to myself._

"Well Miss Stewart, I've looked over your transcripts and I believe that you will do very well here at Spencer I believe that with our extensive music and art programs we will be able to accommodate you nicely."

"Yes one of the many reasons I chose to come here to Spencer also you have an excellent languages department which is one of my requirements as I speak 7 languages fluently not including English"

"Seven? My and what languages do you speak?

"I am fluent in French, Spanish, Arabic, Latin, Aramaic, Portuguese and Italian, but I am also proficient in German and Gaelic."

"That is quite a list so you actually speak nine languages altogether, that is quite an accomplishment. I understand from your file that you have moved around a lot in the last four years, but may I ask how did you become interested in learning the ancient languages and especially Aramaic?"

"Not at all, I guess traveling with my mother really made me want to excel in languages, all those place that I have been to seeing the history and the beauty all around the world really made me feel like in order to respect that history, was to learn the languages that their ancestors spoke" I laughed as I watched his eyes light up at the attention I would bring to the school. Between my achievements in Languages and photography I was about to make this small private school very famous indeed. I could see the provost's cash register in his mind going ding ding ding! It didn't bother me though, I didn't have to put in any extra effort so hell he could do what he wanted.

"I am also regularly in National Geographic for my photographs and some articles I have written although that will die down significantly now I am in the USA for the next year"

"and may I ask why you decided not to carry on with your private tutors?"

"my mother though I would benefit from the experience of a normal year at a high school"

" well yes its always beneficial to be around peers ones own age" I saw him glance at the clock behind me. "goodness we must get you off to class, or you will be late and I'm afraid that is one of the things we do not tolerate at Spencer"

"Understood"

"well if you go back out to the desk Dolores will give you your schedule and other documents. And Miss Stewart Welcome to Spencer Academy"

"thank you sir"

When I walked back out Dolores Looked at me and smiled

"here are your things dear if you need anything else please do not hesitate to coma and ask me"

"thank you"

_If the rest of the teachers we as impressed by me as these two appear to be, I will like Spencer just fine. _Now if I can just avoid those boys for at least the rest of the day I can prepare my self for what is to come. I have an awful feeling that it won't be good. But hell who am I kidding this place may be huge but there aren't that many students. Oh well maybe I can get them to realize that I am really done believing their lies.

Please Read and review

I am really not sure about this chapter I found it hard to describe why Bobby and the boys don't get along hope you like it !!


End file.
